


Awkward first dates are always the best

by Jahssel



Series: Heechul/Seokjin troop ;) [2]
Category: Super Junior, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, M/M, This is hella rushed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 06:32:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14847584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jahssel/pseuds/Jahssel
Summary: Heechul and Seokjin have their first Date





	Awkward first dates are always the best

**Author's Note:**

> thus is super rushed and hella self indulgent. I just couldn't help myself ┐(￣ヮ￣)┌

It took a couple of weeks for Seokjin and Heechul to find some time off to have their date.

Neither of them had actually planned it ahead and they now found themselves in a small coffee shop owned by an adorable old woman. It thankfully had private rooms, as idols usually met each other there. The owner knew a lot about respect so she never barged into a room without knocking and only did it when she wanted to take their orders and bring it to them.

It was a very lovely place. There were sofas and a little coffee table in the middle. The windows had a dark glass that made it hard to see through so they could have privacy but it also allowed light to pour in so the room wasnt too dark. It was really really nice and they could have all the privacy they wanted.

"So... Seokjin..." Heechul began, it was really awkward. "Uh... How you've been?" He asked while they waited for their coffee.

'I've been alright, a bit tired but that's part of the job I guess" Seokjin answered with a nonchalant shrug. Heechul just nodded, understanding what the younger meant, he'd been in the business for longer after all. 

"Well, you guys having so much fame, makes sense youre tired, you gotta work hard, right?" He said with a smile on his lips, which also brought a smile to Seokjin's lips. And Oh God he look _so_ pretty when he smiled.

The conversation died there and they sat in awkward silence until the old woman came in with their orders.

"Two Americanos and a strawberry tart for the young men" she said leaving the orders on the table and leavimg just as quick as she'd come.

"This is yours" Heechul said as be pushed the tart towards Seokjin who just nodded and accepted it. He took a bite and let out, what Heechul would consider, the _most_ pornographic moan he'd ever heard.

"Oh _God_ this is _so_ good" he said moaning a bit more.   
Heechul could only stare at him as he quickly devoured the tart while letting out the most sinful moans ever.

"Mmm... I want  _more"_ he exclaimed biting his lower lip while looking at Heechul through hooded eyes.

"I'll.. Uh... I'll get you more" Heechul said, jumping out of the table and towards the exit. But he could only get so far before Seokjing grabbed him by the wrist and stopped him dead on track.

"It's fine, come sit next to me" Seokjin said pulling him back onto the sofa, pressed right next to him

"So... Heechul hyung~ how long have you been wanting to ask me out?" Seokjin asked him.

He was quite proud of himself. When Heechul had asked him out he really thought it was some sort of joke or that maybe the older had lost as bet to Yoongi or something like that. Throughout the date he'd come to the conclusion that if he really got that flustered for something as mild as soft moaning for a tart, then the elder did liked him. That or he was just really sexually frustrated, which could be possible considering their jobs and all.

"Uh... I kinda developed a crush on you that one time in Weekly Idol? you just looked so pretty while teaching uh... Namjoon? I think. It was so domestic and nice and I dont know..." He answered. scratching the back of his neck. Seokjin blushed at the answer.

"That's sweet... I've probably had a crush on you since then too. I used go just look up to you but meeting you just... Triggered it i guess?" Seokjin told Heechul while looking into his eyes. God, the elder was so handsome.

Heechul looked back at him which only earned him a wink from Seokjin and a light chuckle.

They ended up talking for hours after that. Seokjin found out they both had way more in common than they thought. And when they ran out of conversation topics they just sat there, next to each other this time in comfortable silence.

It'd gotten really dark by the time they decided to get back to their homes. They slowly stood up and walked towards the door of the room, hand in hand. Right before they were to get there, Heechul stopped walking, making Seokjin turn to look at him slightly confused "Thanks for uh... Going out with me, it was really nice."

Seokjin smiled and looked into the elder's eyes, taking one step closer to him. "It really was hyung, thanks a lot too." They stared into each other's eyes until Seokjin decided to break it, lowering his sight to Heechul's lips "Hyung... Can I kiss you?" He asked right before leaning in and capturing Heechul's lips. They were soft and overall nice, it was intoxicating in a good way. He slowly moved his lips, waiting for him to respond, it didn't take long, Heechul wrapped his arms behind Seokjin's neck to bring him closer.

They kissed for what felt like a really long time. By the time the pulled away, their lips were red and swollen, Seokjin's hair was slightly disheveled and Heechul was panting for air.

"Wow" Heechul said, looking back into Seokjin's eyes.

"I know" Seokjin, breath still slightly off.

"Say... Wanna continue this in my house?"

Heechul offered. Already pulling Seokjin iut of the room.

"Heck yeah" was all Seokjin as they walked towards Heechul's car.   
It was gonna be a long night

**Author's Note:**

> @Caroline, sigues castigada >:v


End file.
